Talk:Nixerix/archive1
Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Nixerix . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Damage How can you define how much damage a weapon does to a psychopath? In Dead Rising 3 is 100 damage equivalent to one block of health or something? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. I had to figure this out myself with finding out how many blocks of health a healing item would heal. They would list number values and not blocks, but 100 = 1 block, so I'm assuming it's the same with causing damage as well. I'll have a look in the guide to confirm if there are any number values or damage listed. Edit: Damage output is only listed as an estimated value such as "high". To get an exact number of how much damage a weapon would cause, you'd have to play I guess. Even that's not really accurate depending on your upgrades and what not. Nixerix (talk) 17:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Not sure how to go about this... Since I appear to be this wiki's only source for Smartglass-related stuff, I'm not exactly sure who else to ask about this. In any case, though, while playing through the missions, Jamie will give you codes to various weapon stashes around Los Perdidos, like the one on the first floor of the Ingleton Motel. After Jamie calls, it becomes a full-fledged side mission, with a slot on the side mission panel and an objective and everything. This is done for every single stash. My question is, should a separate article be created for every single one of these treks? They're all the same thing (go to location, open door, mission complete), but they're all given their own slots, so... what do you think? Reversinator (talk) 23:37, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's it worth at least mentioning. I want to thank you for your editing skills and abilities to use formatting, templates, etc. You've been helpful so far, and I think that the smartglass information is useful. I'll leave it up to you though if you want to make each article separate, or lump it all together in an article like "Jamie's Missions" or "Smartglass Missions" or something like that. We can always change it later if an issue arises or if we decide one format is better than the other. Nixerix (talk) 01:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Mission Templates I was holding off on adding them to the template so that I would do it in one fell swoop, instead of having to go back to the template every time I create a new article. In any case, I do think that having a separate template would be appropriate, considering that the Smartglass missions are basically separate from the rest of the game. Also, while we're talking about Smartglass, I'd like to bring something up: in the app, there are various options for finding a store or looking at the map and what-not, but there's also a section for the news, which details what's happening in the United States as Nick adventures through Los Perdidos. While some of it is just guff, there's a lot of relevant information here (Paddock was sworn in as president following Sonya's death!) and I think that we should have a section somewhere that details all of these news sections. Also, whenever you get a call from Jamie, he not only talks, but his dialogue appears in text as well (it looks basically like the image on the right), and I've been snapping photos of all of his conversations, at least when the app wasn't buggy. Should we post these images somwhere? On a unique article, or maybe as a subsection for the Dead Rising 3 article? Reversinator (talk) 13:16, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good idea, especially if you've got the added photos. Call it.. 'ZDC App News/News Updates" or something? I'm guessing it's a ZDC app since it's a ZDC phone right? Also, what? I thought the president's name was Sonya Paddock, so that's.. confusing. Do you mean Hemlock was sworn in? I'll leave the template to you then. but it's good that we agree on having a separate template that can be added later. It'll make it easier to navigate through, I think. I'll leave that to you then. --Nixerix (talk) 19:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, definitely meant Hemlock. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I'm busy with homework and trying to figure out why Jamie isn't calling me, but I'll get on creating the news article as soon as I can. Reversinator (talk) 20:28, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Redundancy The "redundancy" comment can also be made about his location and what he was killed by. Many of the survivor pages have this information both in the templates and the articles themselves. I'm not trying to start an argument, but I don't see what sense it makes to remove information as long as it's accurate and relevant to the game. However, I DO agree that a status template section is necessary. :You have a good point. I'll add a status template. Please also remember to put your signature when talking on a talk page so it's easier to keep track of the conversation. :) Edit: It's been added to the case zero, dead rising, dead rising 2 and case west character templates. --Nixerix (talk) 00:51, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad we could work this out, and sorry for not putting my signature. I'm more of an editor. I very rarely ever talk to people on this wiki. The Guy Lying In The Grass (talk) 00:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::No worries, thanks for your edits. --Nixerix (talk) 00:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin Status To answer the question, I adopted this wiki due to no sysops or above being that active at the time. After looking at this page, I can see that still to be true bar two of you. If you're asking for help, I'll see what I can do. I can semi-actively patrol for now and take messages if you need/want me to. If not, how may I help you? -- 05:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I had just asked because we've got a long admin list, but not many are active. If you don't have time, you don't have time, but I could use some help. Maybe you could delete of the IP address user pages if you get a chance? We don't need them and there are literally hundreds if not thousands that were moved over. They were moved over during a merge, but they're a nuisance. --Nixerix (talk) 14:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) You guys have a list or spreadsheet or something compiled of them? -- 21:15, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::No, but if you go to , you can see them. No shortage if you even just click the first group. --Nixerix (talk) 23:58, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah right, forgot about that page. Also, why not reply on others' talk pages? I've always been curious as to why people replied on their own page. -- 05:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, just habit of trying to keep things all in one thread, but it would make more sense if I wanted you to see it to do it that way. I'll remember that from now on. --Nixerix (talk) 05:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem. Doesn't really bother me at all. Was just wondering. Some habits die hard. :P As for the IP import pages, I'll delete whenever I can. If only there was a way to mass delete them. :X -- 05:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion May I make a suggestion?, it would be best that the wiki seperate the Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2 Off the Record Case files off of the sames pages? as they are classed as sperate games and to be honest to new users it would be confusing. BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 02:03, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :If they have the same title, why would it be confusing? They can look at the page and look at the Off the Record or Dead Rising 2 section. They are separated on the page to avoid confusion and to state the differences between the two games. --Nixerix (talk) 02:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Because despite the Case File sharing names there are differences between the two. The are classified as different Case Files on different games which would warrent different pages for each one. Having them load up on the same page is confusing when a user would look at said page see the Dead Rising 2 images straight away and they would naturally think this is the page for the Original Game and not Off The Record if that is what they are looking for. BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 02:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::If anybody looks at the "contents" list which can be seen as soon as you load the page they can see that there will be a section for DR2 and OTR. I don't think we've ever had anybody mention that the layout was confusing or that there was issues with reading the articles at all. If there were multiple complaints or we did this for all the articles I might, but for now I think it should stay the way that it is. --Nixerix (talk) 02:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Fair enough then, as I said it was just a suggestion. And I also have another one actually, since the wikia does not have a page to represent them but it does have a Category for them, Can I make a Page or Pages based on the Easter Eggs and Cameo's in the Series? as well as Popculture references? BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 01:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. I think there may be a category for Easter Eggs, and there will be some on the trivia sections of certain pages, but it doesn't have a page of it's own. Nixerix (talk) 02:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Awesome, Well do you think it would be Best to have a Sub Directory with a list that links to each game easter egg page or and over all page containing all Easter Eggs, Cameos and References? Honestly I would think have a page per game would be better as an Over all page could get cluttered. BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 05:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Something like Easter Eggs (Dead Rising), etc? That is a good idea I think. Nixerix (talk) 08:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry that this took me so long, I haven't been on in a while. You can delete the files from my old profile pre-merge, I already have everything saved on my hard drive. -- 00:43, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ^^^ Message above was me. Sorry about that --Helloivecoveredwars1 (talk) 00:44, June 20, 2014 (UTC) 5000 Pages! Congratulations to the for surpassing 5000 pages! I've updated the Wiki's listing on Encyclopedia Gamia's Horror Portal with a Gold Star to reflect this. Best of luck! -Revitalizer (talk) 04:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Acheivement pages Hey, I've noticed that alot of the pages for the Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2, and OTR just redirect back to the list of acheivements. Perhaps, we can edit those pages and insert tips and hints to help the player that acheivement. It could be very helpful to them, especially with the hard acheivements like Alpha vs. Omega and Purewal Memorial Cup. Theoriginal66 (talk) 01:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Wiki HI. I don't normally do this, but one of the Wikis I'm part of deals in zombies, and zombie-related items, and such. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd be interested in checking it out, as it could stand to have some good editors. http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Wiki. I do hope you'll check it out. After all, me and the other Admin there could use the help of an expert. (lol). Alockwood1 (talk) 00:43, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll at the very least check it out, thanks! --Nixerix (talk) 06:16, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. I hope that you join. (lol) Alockwood1 (talk) 19:53, October 22, 2014 (UTC) PP Trials (And stuff regarding Garden of Peace-page) Considering the massive amount of work needed for each of them, is there an available template for adding PP Trials-articles? In addition, is there anything with regards to where advice may be inserted in some of them (such as locations where weapons can easily be fused into combo-weapons, strategies for the missions requiring one to kill several zombies, etc.)? Thanks in advance! P.S.: I added a couple pictures pertaining to the "Garden of Peace" mission, where the game glitched and had Zhi continue fighting Nick, despite the mission being over (Zhi being dead). I hope the pictures are alright to have, on the Garden of Peace page. :I haven't added a template, no. But if I do, I'll either let you know, or add them in/fix the pages. For now, if you've got information, feel free to add it in. I've only been the really one adding on to it and I really jump around everywhere... Advice should just be under a "Strategies" section. That would probably be the most appropriate. :And as for your photos, as long as they're relevant and not terrible quality than they should be fine. Looking at the ones you've added, I'd say that they're alright. Thanks for the information! Nixerix (talk) 05:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :: You have my thanks. Currently, I have completed sixty PP Trials, and am in the process of still completing the most annoying of the bunch. As a result, being able to provide insight on what I've learned regarding how to easily combine weapons, where to find the better materials, etc., would certainly help, but with sixty Trials, I'd need a lot more help with getting some of the pages up and ready. I suppose I can use copy/pasting of an older page to see how it might look, though there will be a large number of pictures as a result... Oh, and I can't scan individual images like the X-Buster, even though I have them. Is there a way around this problem? Should I just take a screenshot of it and crop out the unnecessary? :: Oh, and I added another picture for the Garden of Peace-page, and I THINK I figured out how the glitch is done, but I'd someone else to confirm my theory before it's posted, since it IS a glitch, after all... but since the Garden of Peace-glitch has happened to me twice, now, I think I know what it takes to make it happen. Anyway, do you have any ideas for how I can find someone to help verify my hypothesis? (Also, I didn't add what happens after beating the second Zhi, because I'd prefer the glitch to be verified before I'd do that). Smartboy201 (talk) 06:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) The Ingleton Lap Me again. I was wondering if it would be okay to point out the area where Zombies can be killed the fastest, as noted by several players of the game. To summarize, it's the two blocks that make up the northern-half of Ingleton, and the route one would take to kill the most Zombies, in the fastest manner, while in a RollerHawg. The reason for it is more than just to add a page; It would be important to link to 'The Ingleton Lap' when pages for the PP Trials based around killing massive numbers of zombies, are posted. That said, I thought it would be best for me to ask you about whether or not such a page can (or more specifically, should) be created on the wiki. I eagerly await your response. P.S., How do the PP Trial-pages look so far? Specifically for Balls of Junk and Hot Headed. I've got a lot left to post, but I'll be continuing with ones involving the creation of a lot of the same item, first. --Smartboy201 (talk) 01:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :I know that lap! I use it all the time when trying to complete that last cursed PP trial to kill 200,000+ zombies. ;D As for making a page, is the "Ingleton Lap" official? Because if not, what you can do instead of creating a page is to put it onto the Ingleton page under "Trivia". Then you can link it to the Ingleton page. We don't really add unofficial pages as far as I can see, so maybe hold off on it for now. What you can also do is type in a description of the Ingleton Lap and then copy+paste it into other pages so you don't have to retyping it. :As for the pages you've created, they look fine to me. :) --Nixerix (talk) 02:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Big thanks! For some reason, I never got a notification stating that this question was answered; no clue why. Regardless, I understand. If I can find a video of the Ingleton Lap (which I'm fairly sure is a fan-term, heck, I made it up 'cause it makes the most sense), I'll be sure to link it in the Trivia-section of Ingleton. Again, thanks for the quick response (even though I was slow to notice. XD). Smartboy201 (talk) 02:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :: ::No worries. I haven't been making a lot of edits, but I have been here. Lurking mostly. Nixerix (talk) 05:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Update regarding PP Trials so far. So, quick update; I managed to make pages based around the PP Trials that focus solely on "Zombie Kills", as in, killing a large number (in general). If possible, could you look them over and ensure that they're good enough for the Wikipedia? I'll link the last of them, since it, itself, has links in it to the others. Damn You Are One Bad-Ass Also, it looks like someone might need to make a page FOR "PP Trials" in general; it's a category-only page so far, but I'm not so good at describing exactly what they are. H-Heh... sorry... Re: PP Trial Update (Plus something I forgot to ask) Alright, understood. I'll keep pouring on PP Trial-based page content 'til it's full, though I should ask this now before I forget: Considering how I've gotten the Mega Buster, and you're able to use information based around it but are actively of a low level (or at least you WERE), is the option of helping you unlock the Mega Buster by having you join a game of mine in Nightmare Mode (Chapter 7, just before Red), available? This is assuming you have the PC-copy on Steam. I realized that this WOULD help you to quickly snatch one of the more irritatingly painful weapons to get in the game (two, if you count the Drone Turret in Chapter 8 , which I've figured out how to get consistently). P.S.: Since it might be easier to offer my friend-request here, so others don't know your Steam Name if you choose to agree, my own is Wrestlemania; the profile picture is the same as mine on here. This way, if you want to accept, you can with discretion, and if not, that's fine as well. :) Smartboy201 (talk) 15:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Nixerix! I was wondering if you had any input on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love to see the Dead Rising community included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:41, September 18, 2015 (UTC) css color change suggestion thumb Hello, I'm new to the wiki and was just reading articles, but I saw some odd/bad color choices for some templates that makes reading pretty much impossible (see image). I believe I tracked down the source of the bad colors to MediaWiki:Common.css with the hex codes #ccf, #ddf, and #ccccff. I would make the changes to more appropriate colors but I don't have the permissions to edit the site's css page, so I was wondering if you could change the colors to something you find appropriate? Shadowrunner(stuff) 19:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for asking. If you'd like to change the text color, that's okay. But leave the tab color. We'll try and work around that, and if it's still impossible to see, then we can find another work around. I'm sure we can find a color that can be read under a blue tab. Perhaps black? I'm not sure if it will change the link color for all links or not, but if it does, I'm thinking it would work well for all of our different colored tabs. --Nixerix (talk) 04:44, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Hello, Nixerix. One of the users has vandalized page about Leroy McKenna. Could you please ban him? And if it is possible repair the mess he has made? Thank you. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 19:35, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :Hello, Nixerix. Thank you for your response and repairing all damage that troll has caused. If I see any suspicius activity or another troll making fun of this wiki I'll report it immediately to you. I wish you a nice day. RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 22:00, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Another vandal Hello, Nixerix. I have noticed another act of vandalism... This time the troll created some completely unnecessary pages. Could you please deleate them? Thank you. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 21:15, July 1, 2017 (UTC) A favor Hello, Nixerix. Sorry for late response but I was a bit busy today. As for the favor, of course I will help you, or at very least try to help you because I do know how to edit page and enter into it's source code but I do not know exactly how to create tabs, templates and stuff like that... but if I read, recieve some instructions or see how other users do this I will help you with this. Have a wonderful day. RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 18:07, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks so much for your help Nixerix. Now I know everything what to do. If I have any questions I'll contact you. Again, thank you. :) RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 18:49, July 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Netrix, I have finished replacing the colors on most tabs in the location pages (if not all). Is there anything else you need help with? RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 20:42, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Location tab color I wanted to know: did you solve the problem with that? VendettaRev (talk) 16:04, July 27, 2017 (UTC)VendettaRev Dead Rising 4 Pages Hi. I wanted to know if you're still working with Dead Rising 4 pages. I noticed there're some pages missing, just like Blackburne, and the Willamette page could be updates. I created an Obscuris page, but I feel it could use more info. If you need my help, you can ask me. Also, I replied your message in my talk page. Check it out. VendettaRev (talk) 22:22, July 28, 2017 (UTC) import pages Hi. I'm asking you about the import pages. Are you still deleting them? VendettaRev (talk) 14:41, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Another vandal Hello, Nixerix. We have another troll who is littering this wikia with pages that does not belong to Dead Rising franchise. Could you please delete them and ban this user? Thanks. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 16:50, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I was told to talk to you about possibly becoming a bureaucrat or an admin. 12:33, September 10, 2017 (UTC)DawnOfSolace Yep, thanks, that sure will be useful. Amp'd (talk) 06:03, September 11, 2017 (UTC)